


Соломинка

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Inception (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, Gen, Season/Series 07, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин нажал на «отбой», вычеркнул очередной номер из списка и устало потер лицо ладонью. Еще одна соломинка оказалась с гнильцой, еще одна надежда на чудо обернулась пшиком. Впрочем, чему удивляться — не с их удачей надеяться на чудеса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соломинка

**Author's Note:**

> Фик с экспресс-челленджа «Inception-календаря 2016».  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
> 

      Дин нажал на «отбой», вычеркнул очередной номер из списка и устало потер лицо ладонью. Еще одна соломинка оказалась с гнильцой, еще одна надежда на чудо обернулась пшиком. Впрочем, чему удивляться — не с их удачей надеяться на чудеса.  
      В списке осталось всего три номера, и шансов, что какой-то из них окажется тем самым, который спасет Сэма, было чертовски мало. Скорее всего, никто не ответит или вовсе «данного номера не существует». А врачи дают Сэму срок до конца недели, и это тоже чертовски мало.  
      После того как Кастиэль разрушил стену в голове Сэма и высвободил поток воспоминаний о Клетке, дела шли все хуже и хуже. Сэм почти не спал — ни в мотелях, ни в машине — так, задремывал минут на пятнадцать, чтобы проснуться с криком и потом долго вздрагивать, потирая ставший бесполезным шрам на ладони. И Дин не знал, как ему помочь. Снотворное не действовало, а ничего другого он предложить не мог. Так что в конце концов Сэм сдался и вообще перестал спать, вместо того накачиваясь кофе в таких количествах, что хватило бы на целую закусочную.  
      А потом Сэм пропал, посреди ночи, и Дин дважды оббегал весь город, но так его и не нашел. И когда раздался звонок с его телефона, но в трубке зазвучал незнакомый голос, сердце Дина пропустило удар — а от слов «вашего брата сбила машина» и вовсе забыло, как биться.  
      Примчавшись в больницу, Дин ожидал худшего. Но выяснилось, что «худшее» — это вовсе не переломы и сотрясения. Сэм лежал в психиатрическом отделении, и от вида брата в Дине что-то окончательно сломалось. Тот казался таким маленьким в белой пижаме, несмотря на свои габариты, а осунувшееся лицо и запавшие глаза делали его похожим на призрака.  
      Дин сбежал из палаты. Он просто не мог этого вынести. Конечно, он вернется и останется до конца, потому что это же Сэм, но… пока он будет делать все, что в его силах, чтобы этого конца не случилось.  
      Три номера кончились быстро, не принеся ничего нового. Дин достал мобильник и принялся бездумно шарить в телефонной книжке. Одна страница, вторая… Новый номер подсветился синим, и палец Дина замер над экраном.  
      Над рядом цифр значилось имя.  
      Артур.  
      Дин склонил голову набок, вспоминая.  
      Артур был одним из тех, кто пытался хоть как-то организовать сообщество охотников: снабдить их легальными страховками и полулегальными удостоверениями различных служб, подчистить криминальную историю и даже — даже — обеспечить какую-никакую плату. Более молодое поколение с радостью сотрудничало с подобными координаторами, старшее предпочитало действовать по старинке, самостоятельно. Как, например, отец. Собственно, о существовании координаторов Дин узнал примерно в то же время, что и о «Доме у дороги». Но вскоре многие охотники объявили на Сэма охоту, пришлось надолго залечь на дно, и воспользоваться услугами координаторов им так и не довелось.  
      С Артуром же Дин познакомился почти случайно — дело в Небраске привлекло не только их с Сэмом внимание, и другой охотник как раз сотрудничал с Артуром. Глава местного полицейского управления был на редкость несговорчив, наотрез отказывался подчиняться «приказам из ФБР», и Артур приехал туда лично. И оказался отличным парнем.  
      Дин помнил, что Артур занимался еще и чем-то странным, связанным со снами. Тот пытался ему объяснить, даже погружал в «разделенный сон», как он это называл, но Дин особо не вникал — тогда его куда больше волновала перспектива отправиться в Ад. Однако слово «сон» внушало ту самую надежду, на которую Винчестерам так не везло.  
      Обычная наука Сэму не помогла, магического способа Дин не нашел, так, может, необычная наука подействует? В любом случае, других вариантов не было.  
      Дин решительно нажал на «вызов».  
      С той стороны откликнулся сонный голос.  
      — Алло?  
      Дин нахмурился. Кажется, это был не Артур. Неужели снова мимо?  
      — Могу я поговорить с Артуром… — ну очень вежливо спросил Дин, судорожно шаря по закоулкам памяти в поисках фамилии.  
      — Минуточку. Артур, тебе тут звонят! — неожиданно громко гаркнул голос. — И кто такой… «Американский Психопат»? Артур, серьезно?  
      Послышалась какая-то возня, и наконец в трубке зазвучал голос Артура.  
      — Здравствуй, Дин. Я слушаю. Что случилось?  
      — Американский психопат? — с возмущенным удивлением выпалил Дин вместо всего, что собирался сказать.  
      — Вас с братом разыскивало ФБР. За многочисленные убийства и осквернения могил, — спокойно напомнил Артур. — Что еще я мог написать?  
      Дин невольно усмехнулся. Артур определенно был отличным парнем.  
      — Слушай, у меня к тебе просьба… по твоей части… ну, той, со снами, — он наконец перешел к делу. — Если поможешь, буду должен по гроб жизни. Ты меня знаешь.  
      На той стороне воцарилось молчание. Дин прикрыл глаза и помолился неизвестно кому, чтобы Артур действительно его _знал_.  
      — Ладно, — сказал Артур. — Что тебе нужно?  
      Дин выдохнул, только теперь сообразив, что все это время задерживал дыхание.  
      — Мне нужно, чтобы ты прогнал Люцифера из головы моего брата.


End file.
